


선의의 경쟁

by Dummy_pilgrim



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, 경쟁, 균열, 그리고 눈치 없는 버키와 스티브, 신중하게 다룬 균열, 짜증이 난 어벤저스, 철없는 토니와 트찰라, 캡틴 아메리카: 시빌 워-이후, 한국어 번역 | Translation in Korean
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 08:22:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13477509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dummy_pilgrim/pseuds/Dummy_pilgrim
Summary: 어벤저스의 내전 이후, 드디어 어벤저스가 다시 하나로 뭉치고, 그 사이에서 로맨스가 형성된다. 하지만 억만장자와 왕이 둘 중 누가 더 훌륭한 남자 친구인지 증명하기로 결심한 순간, 상당히 다른 종류의 전쟁이 시작될 것이다.





	선의의 경쟁

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Friendly Competitions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11546259) by [Gothic_Lolita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothic_Lolita/pseuds/Gothic_Lolita). 



시작은 정말 순수했다. 과거의 내전으로, 어벤저스는 모두 업스테이트의 뉴 어벤저스 본부로 이주했다. 그들은 마침내 상처를 치유하고 새로운 멤버들과 함께 더욱 강한 팀으로 다시 일어설 기회를 가지게 되었다. 원한은 서서히 해소되고 있었고, 관계는 천천히 회복되었다.

토니는 개인적으로 털어내야 할 감정들이 많았는데, 대부분은 그 모든 재앙에 기여했다는 죄책감이었다. 그래서, 전형적인 토니 스타크의 방식으로, 그는 죄책감을 돈으로 덮어두려고 했다. 기존의 캡틴 아메리카 수트는 너덜너덜했기 때문에, 토니는 스티브에게 하는 사과로 새 수트를 만들어주었다. 외양은 전과 거의 동일했지만, 스타크의 기술 덕분에 몇 가지 추가적인 요소가 더해졌다. 토니는 방패까지 복원했는데, 긁힌 자국과 찌그러진 부분을 모두 고쳐주었다. 결국 토니는 캡틴과의 우정뿐만 아니라 옛사랑까지 다시 되살리면서 관계의 회복에 성공했다. 그렇게 화해한 두 사람은 예전처럼 완벽한 연인이 되었다.

트찰라는 토니와 스티브의 관계에 변화가 생겼음을 알아차렸고, 거기서 버키와의 화해를 위한 영감을 얻었다. 그는 복수심에 눈이 멀었던 일로 죄책감을 느꼈고, 윈터 솔저에게 그에 대한 보상을 하고 싶어 했다. 그래서 트찰라는 버키를 위해 향상된 새 의수를 설계하고, 제작하고, 값을 지불했다. 버키의 의수를 망가뜨린 사람은 따로 있지만, 그래도 트찰라가 내전에 영향을 끼쳤기 때문이다. 그는 또한 자신의 감정에 불을 붙이고 싶어 했다. 하나가 다른 하나를 필사적으로 죽이려고 하면서 시작된 관계에 연애 감정이 생기기란 쉽지 않을 것임을 잘 알고 있었지만, 최소한 시도는 해보고 싶었다. 버키의 마음을 얻기 위한 그 낭만적인 시도는 실제로 효과가 있었고, 마침내 버키에게도 마음이 있는 것처럼 보이자, 트찰라는 조금도 과장하지 않고 깜짝 놀랐다. 전직 암살자의 책에 대한 사랑을 알게 된 이후, 트찰라는 애정의 표시로 버키에게 책으로 가득한 서재를 선물했다. 두 사람은 남모르게 연애를 시작했으며, 행복에 빠졌다.

하지만 토니는 둘의 관계를 곧바로 눈치챘다. 버키가 와칸다의 기술로 만들어진 새 의수를 달고 다니는 것 하며 어디서 가져온 건지 알 수 없는 책을 끊임없이 읽는 것 따위가 천재에게는 뻔하게 느껴졌기 때문에 눈치채지 않을 수가 없었다. 트찰라는 토니를 앞지르려고 하고 있었다. 토니는 트찰라와 버키가 사귀고 있다는 걸 알고 있었지만, 결국 버키가 스티브에게 자초지종을 말했고, 스티브도 토니에게 모든 것을 털어놓았다. 당연하게도, 트찰라와 그의 왕으로서의 위엄은 더 좋은 남자 친구가 됨으로써 토니를 뛰어넘으려고 하고 있었다. 어쨌든, 토니 스타크를 뛰어넘으려던 사람이 없을 때가 있었나? 토니는 그냥 넘길 생각이 없었다. 그래서 그는 터무니없이 비싼 물감 세트를 스티브에게 선물했다. 물론 스티브는 돈을 너무 많이 쓴다고 잔소리를 했지만, 결국 참지 못하고 물감 세트에 홀딱 빠져버렸다. 공평한 경쟁의 장을 만든 토니는 흡족해했다.

트찰라가 스티브의 새 물감 세트를 알아차리기까지는 제법 시간이 걸렸다. 처음에는 트찰라도 대수롭지 않게 생각했다. 토니가 자기 남자 친구를 기쁘게 하는 건 당연했으니까. 하지만 시간이 지나면서 트찰라는 이 억만장자가 그 일로 우쭐해하고 있다는 걸 깨달았다. 마치 자기가 트찰라보다 더 잘할 수 있다고 생각한 것처럼 말이다. 그것이 왕을 격분시켰다. 트찰라는 누가 더 좋은 남자 친구인지 토니 스타크에게 똑똑히 알려주기로 결심했다.

그것은 두 사람 사이에서 암묵적인 경쟁이 되었다. 토니 스타크가 수십억 달러 규모 기업의 CEO였다 하더라도, 트찰라는 전 세계 대부분의 비브라늄이 매장된 강대국의 왕이었다. 토니와 트찰라는 각자의 남자 친구에게 누가 더 많은 돈을 쓸 수 있는지 판별을 내기 위해 싸웠다. 선물, 데이트, 그리고 가능한 모든 일에 두 사람 다 돈을 뿌리고 다녔다. 하지만 전쟁은 이제 막 시작됐을 뿐이었다.

남자 친구들에게 사줄 값비싼 물건이 바닥난 순간, 토니와 트찰라 모두 창의력을 발휘해야 했다. 두 사람은 서로를 뛰어넘기 위한 새로운 방법들을 끊임없이 모색했다.

그 이후, 토니가 선택한 첫 번째 방법은 공개적인 애정표현이었다. 영화의 밤 때문에 모두가 공동 거실에 모여있는 동안, 토니는 황금 같은 기회를 붙잡았다. 그는 가능한 한 귀엽고 순진무구하게 보이기 위해 최선을 다하면서 스티브를 붙잡고 슈퍼 솔저의 팔 아래로 파고들었다. 당연하게도, 스티브가 토니의 유혹을 뿌리치기란 불가능했다. 물론 반사회적인 남자친구가 그토록 포옹을 바라는 모습은 놀랍기 그지없었지만, 스티브는 토니를 끌어안고 그 이마에 사랑스럽게 입 맞추기를 주저하지 않았다. 그 순간 트찰라가 있는 방향으로 토니가 의기양양하게 웃었지만, 스티브는 볼 수 없었다.

토니가 앞서나가는 것을 본 트찰라는 거의 으르렁거리다시피 했다. 트찰라는 옆자리에 앉아 있는 버키를 힐끗 쳐다보더니 공격을 하기로 결정했다. 그가 버키의 팔을 붙잡고 제 몸에 두르자, 윈터 솔저는 깜짝 놀란 반응을 보였다. 자신들의 관계를 알리는 건 좋은 생각이 아니라며 버키가 거부하려고 했지만, 그런 그를 트찰라가 달콤한 키스로 침묵시켰다. 공격은 완벽하게 먹혀들었다. 버키는 한숨을 내쉬면서도 포옹을 하기 위해 왕을 무릎 쪽으로 끌어당기며 미소를 지었다. 트찰라는 자신을 노려보는 토니에게 의기양양한 웃음을 되돌려주었다.

그 후로 두 사람의 경쟁은 총력전이 되었다. 토니와 트찰라가 서로를 뛰어넘기 위해 싸움을 벌이는 동안 그들을 막아서는 건 아무것도 없었다. 다른 어벤저들도 서서히 그 조용한 싸움의 낌새를 알아차렸지만, 스티브와 버키는 여전히 눈치채지 못한 채 숨 막힐 듯한 애정을 즐기고만 있을 뿐이었다. 토니는 스티브에게 좀 더 트인 장소에서 섹스를 하자고 설득을 하기 시작했다. 다만 그 장소가 트찰라의 머리 위일 뿐이었다. 그에 트찰라는 버키의 식사를 전부 직접 요리하기 시작했다. 바로 토니 앞에서 말이다. 두 사람은 전투 중에 각자의 남자 친구를 보호하기 시작했는데, 그 때문에 캡틴 아메리카와 윈터 솔저가 현장에서 아무것도 하지 못할 지경이었다.

상황은 버키나 스티브가 사실상 애정 공세를 받지 않고서는 트찰라나 토니가 있는 방으로 들어갈 수 없을 만큼 심각해졌다. 어벤저스는 버키와 스티브가 어떻게 저 다툼을 모를 수가 있는지 정말로 당황스러웠지만, 슬슬 지긋지긋해지고 있었다. 마침내 침묵을 깨트린 사람은 나타샤였다.

"둘 다 이제 진절머리가 나!" 어느 날 아침, 나탸사가 관자놀이를 문지르며 폭발했다. 어벤저스 전원이 아침을 먹기 위해 부엌에 모여있을 때였다.

"뭐라고 했어?" 토니가 눈살을 찌푸리며 말했다.

빨간 머리가 토니를 쏘아보았다. "모르는 척 잡아떼지도 않네. 당신이랑 트찰라가 이런... 자아 충족을 위한 유치한 경쟁을 벌이는 데 신물이 나!" 나타샤가 이를 갈며 말했다. "두 사람이 계속 서로를 이겨먹으려고 하던 걸 눈치채지 못한 사람은 반즈랑 로저스뿐이야. 경쟁에서 이기고 싶다고 그 둘을 이용하던 걸 생각하면 아이러니하지!"

스티브가 눈을 깜빡였다. "뭐?"

클린트는 눈을 굴렸다. "간단하게 설명해줄게, 캡. 당신 남자 친구랑 트찰라가 누가 더 좋은 남자친구인지를 두고, 아무튼 그 비슷한 문제 때문에 어쩌다가 싸우기 시작했는데, 선물과 애정 표현 따위로 당신과 반즈를 숨 막히게 만들고 있었지. 벌써 자기들 거시기 크기를 비교해봤다고 해도 난 놀라지 않을 거야." 궁수가 설명했다. 다른 팀원들은 고개를 끄덕였고, 오트밀을 먹던 버키는 사레가 들렸다.

"토니!" 스티브가 나무랐다. "설마 저 말이 사실인 건 아니겠지?"

억만장자의 두 뺨이 뜨거워졌다. "내가... 음, 그러니까, 가능성이 조금..." 스티브가 도끼눈을 떴다. "저 녀석이 먼저 시작했어!" 토니가 다섯 살짜리처럼 트찰라를 손가락질하며 소리쳤다.

트찰라는 비웃음을 날렸다. "내가 이런 일을 시작할 만큼 철없지는 않아."

"하지만 그만두지도 않았죠." 비전이 지적했고, 완다는 코웃음을 쳤다.

"그래, 내 말이!" 토니가 비전을 가리키며 말했다.

스티브는 눈을 굴렸다. "정말이지 이런 말까지 해야 한다니." 스티브가 중얼거렸다. "누가 시작했건 상관없어. 내가 끝내고 있으니까! 토니, 당신을 사랑하지만, 그래도 자기 자신을 증명하기 위해서 트찰라를 이기려고 할 필요는 없어. 버키도 트찰라에 대해서 똑같이 생각하고 있을 거야." 스티브가 토니를 달래고는 그다지 신중하지 못하게 버키의 말을 유도했다.

분노와 당혹감에 머리를 감싸 쥐고 있던 버키가 고개를 들었다. "스티비 말이 맞아, 트찰라. 이럴 필요 없어. 둘 다 좋은 남자 친구니까." 마침내 버키가 말했고, 스티브는 미소 지으며 고개를 끄덕였다. "그래도 트찰라가 확실히 더 나아." 버키가 덧붙이는 말로 중얼거렸다.

스티브가 눈을 가늘게 떴다. "방금 뭐라고 했어, 벅?"

버키는 어깨를 으쓱했다. "트찰라가 더 낫다고 했는데. 사실이잖아." 버키가 자신 있게 말했다.

"미안하지만, 버키, 트찰라보다 토니가 훨씬 나아." 스티브가 느물거리는 웃음을 띠고 되받아쳤다. 버키는 제 친구를 되 노려보았다.

샘이 신음했다. "또 시작이네."


End file.
